Amerikaboll
Historia Tidig kolonial historia 7-ikon (1513-1754) Innan USAball föddes och England-icon Pilgrims bosatte sig i Massachusetts-ikonet Massachusettsball, var hans lera hemma för många stammar av 3-ikon 3ball och 7-ikon 7bollar, som bodde i fred fram till 1492, när Genoaball landade i Västindien. I 1513 landade Spanish-Empire-icon Spainball i Florida, och följdes snart av Kingdom of France-icon Franceball och England-ikonen Englandball, som etablerade bosättningar på östkusten i Nordamerika på senare 1500-talet. England-icon Englandballens Roanoke-koloni är känd för att ha försvunnit år 1585. I mitten av 1600-talet hade Nordamerika blivit avgjort av europeiska bollar, med spanska-empire-ikonen Spainball i Mexiko-ikonen Mexicoballs framtida lera, Centralamerika och de framtida lerorna i de amerikanska staterna Florida-ikonen Floridaball, Texas-ikon Texasball , Colorado-ikonen Coloradoball, Kalifornien-ikonet Californiaball, Nevada-ikonet Nevadaball, NewMexico-ikonen New Mexicooball och Utah-ikonen Utahball. Samtidigt hävdade Franceball-ikonen Franceball Louisiana-ikonet Louisianaball Territory och Canada-Icon Canadaballs framtida lera, och UK-ikonet UKball hävdade östkusten. England-icon Englandballs son ColAmerica-ikon Colonial Americaball påverkades verkligen av sin fars protestantism, som upptogs av honom år 1620. Han levde genom sin fars samvetefas (1649-1660) och så småningom slogs för sina krig mot franska Kanada- ikon New Franceball (framtida Quebec-ikonet Quebecball) under senare delen av 1700-talet, som King William's War och Queen Anne's War i Kanada-ikonen Canadaballs framtida lera. År 1692 höll ColAmerica-ikonet Colonial USAball de anmärkningsvärda Salem Witch Trials, men flyttade sig från den nonsensen och vid 1735 var han UK-icon UKballs rikaste och mest framgångsrika koloni genom slavhandeln med 8-ikon 8balls. Oberoende ColAmerica-ikon (1754-1789) År 1754 kämpade Kingdom of France-ikonen Franceball med UK-ikon UKball i sjuårskriget och ColAmerica-ikonen Colonial Americaball var inblandad på sin fars vägnar. Han kämpade Kingdom of France-ikon Franceballs son franska Kanada-ikonen New Franceball igen, och när de vann 1763, var franska Kanada-ikonen New Franceball tvingad infört av UK-icon UKball, som var tvungen att höja skatter från ColAmerica-icon Colonial Americaball att täcka sina utgifter, samt betala för sjuårskriget. Dessa skattehöjningar inkluderade 1763 stämpellagen och indirekt 1766 Quartering Act, vilken ColAmerica-ikon Colonial USAball kallade "Utåleliga handlingar", trots att båda upphävdes. Saker kom till huvudet 1770 efter Boston Massacre, och när ColAmerica-ikonen Colonial USAball fick en teskatt från UK-ikon UKball, upprorade han och slängde allt UKballs te i Boston hamn 1773. Detta ledde till att spänningarna steg mellan pappa och son, tills de utbröt 1775 i Lexington och Concord. I 1776 förklarade ColAmerica-ikonet Colonial USAball sitt självständighet och omnämnde sig USA-icon USAball och Marocko-ikonen Moroccoball var det första landet som kände igen sitt oberoende. USA-icon USAball slog UK-icon UKball i det revolutionära kriget om amerikansk självständighet. Han lyckades bli vänner med RussianEmpire-icon Russian Empireball genom handel och han besökte honom och Tsarina Catherine II (även om han indirekt stöttade USAball för resten av det revolutionära kriget), tyvärr fortsatte han att kämpa i kriget i ungefär ett år eller så. I slutändan blev UK-ikon UKball besegrad på Saratoga 1777, vilket orsakade Kingdom of France-icon Franceball för att direkt börja stödja USAball, tillsammans med Dutch Republicball och Spanish-Empire-icon Spainball. Han fick också hjälp från något kungariket Marocko-ikonen, verkligen coola pirater i mindre utsträckning. I 1781, UK-ikon UKball var hörnet på Yorktown av USAball och Konungariket Frankrike - ikonen Frankrike som blockerade sin flotta och gick med i en professionell armé till USA-ikon USAballs frivilliga. Ryktet har det som i Siege of Yorktown slog USAball i huvudet med sin fars armé och dödade dem alla och dödade nästan sin egen far och tvingade honom att överge och ge USAball sitt oberoende år 1783. Han var så arg på det han vägrade att sitta för bilden av parlamentsfördraget som gav USAball sitt självständighet formellt. USAball spenderade de närmaste åren och försökte etablera sig som en nation, och blev en republik snarare än en monarki, som alla UK-ikoner hans pappas vänner, stannade den enda republikanska bollen i världen tills det konkursiska riket i Frankrike-ikonen Franceball hade en förändring av personlighet 1789. De första åren (1789-1825) På 1790-talet var USAball oberoende, men ekonomiskt och ekonomiskt förkränkt, eftersom han försökte skapa band med kontinentala europeiska bollar. Han började göra sina mynt år 1792, och sen 1796 hade han börjat utforska och kolonisera landet så långt som i Ohio-området. År 1800 började han utforma sin nya huvudstad, Washington D.C., och 1803, Napoleonic-ikonen På 1790-talet var USAball oberoende, men ekonomiskt och ekonomiskt förkränkt, eftersom han försökte skapa band med kontinentala europeiska bollar. Han började göra sina mynt år 1792, och sen 1796 hade han börjat utforska och kolonisera landet så långt som i Ohio-området. År 1800 började han utforma sin nya huvudstad, Washington D.C., och 1803 sålde Napoleon-ikonen Franceball, isolerad mot en jätte europeisk koalition, Louisiana territorium för 15 miljoner dollar, vilket fördubblade storleken på hans lera. I 1809 testades dock USAballs diplomatiska färdigheter efter invasionen av Barbary piraterna och UK-ikonen UKballs navy. I 1812, efter ett försök till invasion av sin bror British America-ikon British North Americaball (framtida Kanada- ikon Canadaball), UK-icon UKball invaderade, och hjälpte till att bränna ner USAs Vita Hus 1814. Kriget 1812 slutade 1815 med band etablerat mellan far och son. USAball skrev sedan Monroe-doktrinen 1823 för att förhindra en annan sådan invasion, efter att ha uppfunnit ångskytten 1817. Manifest Destiny och inbördeskrig ColAmerica-icon CSA-ikon (1825-1865) På 1830-talet började USAball ta bort 7-ikon 7bollar från sin lera genom att förskjuta dem västerut och i 1833 började 7-ikonens 7bollar på den berömda Tears Trail. USAball kände emellertid förpliktigad att manifestera ödet och avgå i en vagn för att utforska Midwest på 1840-talet. Han vann ett krig mot Mexiko-ikonen Mexicoball 1846 och antog sin upproriska son Texas-ikon Texasball och upptäckte guld i den våldta Kalifornien-ikonen Californiaballs lera 1848-49. Detta ledde till Kalifornien Gold Rush, och år 1853 köpte han något land från Mexicoball med det guldet. Samma år öppnade han Tokugawa-ikonen Japanball för att handla. År 1840 höll han Liberia-ikonen Liberiaball fri, efter att ha skickat några av hans 8-ikon 8ball slavar där 1822, samt att ha säkrat sin nordöstra gränsen med UKball via 1842 Webster-Abshruton-fördraget. USAball röra nu varje vattenkälla nära honom började fylla, eftersom USAball fortfarande var ganska mager och gör sig hemma på sin nya lera. När han fyllde ut hade han vissa växande smärtor, och några av hans statsbollar började slåss över sin självkänsla, eftersom USAball var en ganska chillförälder. Huvudargumentet, självsuveränitet, som statsbollarna hade var över slaveri, vilket USAball lämnade ensamma för att han verkligen inte hade en stark åsikt om 8-ikon 8balls eller några slavar då då han just växte upp med slaveri som en norm. Så han håller sig till sin neutralitet lät han de nya staterna välja att tillåta eller förbyta slavar när de gick med, men när de gjorde gjorde de ganska mycket kvar på det sättet för att hålla balans. Detta ledde till Mason-Dixon-avtalet och Missouri Compromise. Ett lika stort antal slaveägande statsbollar och fria statsbollar skulle upprätthålla en delikat balans. Men när Kansas-ikon Kansasball formellt antogs av unionen valde han att bli en fri statsboll som stör balansen och orsakade en kris 1856-1857. Missouri-ikonen Missouriball och den andra slaveägande statsbollen protesterade snart mot USAball. I 1861 hade de fria statsbollar och slavägande statsbollar äntligen fått nog, och slaven äger Southern 13Ggl3f Unionen statsbollar som avskiljs från USAs lera och bildar CSA-ikon CSAball. De första skotten bytte ut på Fort Sumter i mitten av 1861, och CSA-ikonen CSAball fick i början övertaget mot den uppdelade USA-klubben, som till sist slog tillbaka i Battle of Antietam och Shiloh året därpå. UK-icon UKball och France-icon Franceball ansåg att hjälpa CSA-iconCSAball kort men bestämde sig för det. År 1863 proklamerade USAball 8-ikonen 8bollarna i CSA-ikonen CSAballs lera för att vara fri efter slaget vid Gettysburg. Detta galvaniserade de nordliga statsbullarna och ledde till en massiv offensiv. Georgiens Georgia-ikon Georgiaball tvingades bära vikten av fria statsbollarna när de marscherade till havet genom Atlanta i mitten av 1864, och till sist blev CSA-ikon CSAball tvungen att ge sig över 1865 och slutade inbördeskriget. USAball introducerade rekonstruktion till de statsbollar som hade uppror, och återinförde dem till unionen sen 1870, han tillät dem att skapa jim kråka lagar som ett sätt att bereda rasens spänning. Förgylld ålder USA-ikon (1865-1917) Efter inbördeskriget fokuserade USAball på civilisationen av det vilda västern, som att bygga en transkontinental järnväg, färdigställd 1871, och avlägsna 7-ikonens 7bollar, även om detta ibland resulterade i USAballs förlust, såsom vid Little Big Horn 1876. USAball expanderade också sin lera genom att köpa Alaska-ikonen Alaskaball från Ryska Empireball för $ 7,2 miljoner i 1867 och vid 1880-talet hade USAball förbättrat sin ekonomi och status i världen väldigt. France-icon Franceball gav honom en Frihetsgudinnelse 1886, och 1892 höll USAball en världsutställning i Chicago-ikonen Chicagoball, den första av många. 1896 klon Gold Rush USAball till Yukon för guld. Samtidigt började USAball göra egen imperialism. Efter att ha givit Liberia-ikonen Liberiaball hans faktiska självständighet, bifogade han Hawaii-ikonet Hawaiiball 1895 och besegrade Spanien-ikonet Spanienboll i 1898 spanska-amerikanska kriget, med Guam-iconGuamball, PuertoRico-ikonen Puerto Ricoball, USA Cuba-icon Cubaball och United States Philippines-icon Philippinesball. Men den sista gav honom några problem, genom att försöka bli oberoende, och USAball slog honom till 1902, blev pojken en lojal son efteråt. USAball var också involverad i Qing-ikon Kina vid Boxer Rebellion 1900, och hjälpte till att bygga en järnväg genom Qing-ikonen Qing Chinaballs lera. USAball förvärvade också Guanoöarna och American Samoa-iconAmerican Samoaball. 1903 uppfann USAball planet och startade sedan massproducerande bilar på 1900-talet och 1910-talet. Rostbältet över hans lera var en inkomstöverskott, och han köpte dansk-västindiska-ikonen danska västindienballen 1916, och omnämnde honom Virginias-ikon USA Virgin Islands Ball. Han försökte hålla sig neutral och isolerad i världspolitiken, men 1906 hjälpte han till att orkestrera Portsmouths fördrag, för att avsluta det rysk-japanska kriget. Han daterade också en brittisk kvinna i Storbritannien i några år tills hon dog i en flygstrejk samtidigt som han besökte London under WW1, och trots att Lusitania sjönk 1915, avstod han från att slåss med ReichTime Reichtangle tills Zimmermann-telegramet upptäcktes 1917. Omkring denna tid hade USAball problem med Mexiko-ikonen Mexicoballs rebeller och började också bygga en kanal genom Panama-ikonen Panamaballs lera. De brusande 20-talet, depression och ett annat krig (1917-1949) Efter att USAball hjälpt de allierade att vinna världskriget 1918 vid Meuse-Argonne-offensiven, hjälpte han till att skriva Versailles fördrag 1919 vid Paris fredskonferens, vilket innebar stora ersättningar på Tyskland-ikonen Germanyball, men gav honom också lån som Dawes Plan 1924 och Young Plan några år senare. 1920 förbjöd USAball alkohol från sin lera men fortsatte att konsumera det i hemlighet. Under 1920-talet hade USAball en boom era, med honom att bli en borgenär nation, och uppfunnit saker som flappers och Charleston. Han flög ens solo över Atlanten 1927. År 1929 föll hans lager dock kraftigt i Wall Street Crash, och den stora depressionen började runt om i världen när han återkallade alla sina skulder omedelbart och USAballs banker och guldstandard misslyckades 1932. År 1933 började han dock inleda New Deal, och hans ekonomi började ständigt förbättras, när han upphörde Förbudet och flyttade sina söner Oklahoma-ikonen Oklahomaball och Nebraska-ikonen Nebraskaball bort från Dammskålen. USAball började utveckla en politik för isolationism i de senare 1930-talet som svar på fascismens uppgång i Europa och Östasien. Han embargoed japanska-Empire-ikonen Japanball efter att han rapade Taiwan-ikonen Chinaball 1937 och gav hjälp till UK-icon UKball och Free France-icon Franceball 1940, för att slåss Nazi-ikon Nazi Germanyball, men det var det tills japanska -Empire-icon Japanball attackerade Pearl Harbor i december 1941, och USAball gick in i kriget. 1942-43 levererade USAball hjälp till Sovjet-ikonen USSRball och landade i franska Nordafrika i Operation Torch. Han kämpade japanska-Empire-ikonen Japanball i Saipan, Guam och Guandacanal, och sedan befriade Philippinesball 1945, efter att Iwo Jima och Okinawa fångades. Han hjälpte då land i Normandie på D-Day, och även i Operation Dragoon i södra Vichy France-icon Franceballs lera och krossade italienska-Empire-icon Italyball with Allies. Nazi-ikon Nazi Germanyball föll med i sönderfallet av sina bästa trupper i Sovjet-ikonen Sovietballs lera och den fräcka uppståndelsen av Free France-ikonen Franceball som tog sin lera tillbaka och tog en enorm armé för att hjälpa de allierade att invadera honom. I april 1945 var USAball och Sovjet-ikonen Sovjetball i Berlin och delade Nazi Germanyballens lera upp efter att ha begått självmord. De adopterade var och en av sina barn, med USAball att anta Tyskland-ikonet West Germanyball 1948 och levererade honom med flyg. Samtidigt använde USAball sina atombomber på japanska-Empire-icon Japanballs städer, vilket tvingade honom att överge, och slutade andra världskriget. USAball erbjöd sedan Marshall Aid till alla västeuropeiska landbollar som drabbades av kriget. Men ett nytt kalla krig hotade mellan sig själv och den kommunistiska sovjetiska ikonen Sovietball. Filippinernas Commonwealth-icon Philippinesball blev självständigt förresten. Kallkrig, Arms Race, Space Race och Civil Rights Sovjet-ikon USA-ikon (1949-1999) 1950 blev USAball involverad i Korea, som stödde Sydkoreas ikon Sydkoreaball mot sin nordkoreanska ikonkommunistiska bror, som hade hjälp av det nykommunistiska Kina-ikonet Chinaball och USAball tog in NATO-ikonens Nato-medlemmar och FN- ikon UNBOLL, född 1945 för att hjälpa honom. USAball hade också att ge sina 8-ikons 8balls rättigheter, på 1950-talet och 1960-talet. År 1962 började sin förrädiska son Cuba-ikon Cubaball hålla Sovjet-ikonen Sovjetballs kärnvapen, vilket ledde till den kubanska missilkrisen 1962, avskräckt avskräckande globalt termonukleärt krig. 1964, efter Tonkin-viken, blev USAball involverad i Vietnam, mot Vietnam-ikonen North Vietnamball. Han anklagades för att begå krigsförbrytelser, som till exempel My Lai-massakern 1968, och blev i slutändan tvungen att dra sig ur Vietnam 1973, vilket ledde till Syd Vietnam-ikonet Syd Vietnamballs eventuella sammanbrott 1975. USAball hade också en rymdlöpning mellan sig själv och Sovjet-ikonen Sovjetboll, som slog av, men blev slagen när USAball kretsade runt om i världen 1962, landade sedan på månen 1969. WMDs (massförstörelsevapen) var oroliga på 1960-talet och USAball protesterade mot dem i hans sommar av kärlek hippy rörelse. N USAball med Vietnamkriget och motkulturen från 1960-talet. På 1970-talet regerade detente med 1972 års SALT-avtal, som undertecknades, att begränsa produktionen av WMD, som förstörde Bikini Atoll 1946. År 1974 hade USAball viss skandal kring Watergate, men 1979, sovjetiska- ikon Sovjetboll invaderade afghansk-ikonAfghanistanballs lera, och USAball ledde en bojkott av sina olympiska OS i Moskva som svar. Så Sovjet-ikonen Sovjetball ledde en 1984-bojkott av USAs Olympics i Los Angeles och slog av misstag en jetlinje 1983. Samma år kom USAball nästan i ett atomkrig med Sovjet-ikonen Sovietball två gånger! USAball och UK-ikon UKball, med främmande Kina-ikon Chinaball och avlägsen vän (ja höger) Pakistan-ikon Pakistanball fortsatte att stödja Mujahideen i afghansk-ikon Afghanistan mot sovjetisk ikon Sovjetboll. År 1987 kraschade hans ekonomi på svart måndag. Men 1989, Sovjet-ikonen Sovietball effektivt förlorade det kalla kriget, när Sovjet-ikonen Bulgarien-ikonen Rumänien-ikon Östtyskland-ikon Ungern-ikon Polen-ikon tjeckisk-ikon Albanien-ikonen Eastern Bloc upplöstes. USAball sa saker som "Ich bin ein Berliner", "Evil Empire" och "Tear Down this Wall!". Emellertid blev han fast i Mellanöstern, mot Irak-ikon i Iraqball i Gulfkrigarna 1991 och 2003. 90-talet var också årtiondet USAball attackerades både direkt och indirekt angrepp av Al Qaeda-ikonen Al-Qaedaball: Först i 1993 under bombningen av World Trade Center, attackerade Khobar Towers i 1996 i Saudiarabien-ikonen Saudiarabien och bombningen av USAs ambassader i Kenya-ikonen Kenyaball och Tanzania-ikonen Tanzaniaball 1998. USAball försökte döda Al Qaedaball med kryssning missiler som svar på ambassadens bombningar, men misslyckades med att göra det. 1999 hjälpt han till att undvika Y2K-buggen, återvände Panama-kanalen till Panama-ikonen Panamaball och firade ankomsten av det nya årtusendet år 2000. Modern dag ISIS-iconAl-Qaeda-ikon (2000-present) Världen firade med ankomsten av det nya årtusendet som alla landbollar ser fram emot en välmående och hoppfull framtid. Nej, inga flygande bilar eller omedelbart förutsagda väder gjordes men det spelade ingen roll. Men hoppet på att ha ett fredligt årtionde skulle inte vara länge ... Den 11 september 2001 förstörde Al-Qaeda-ikonen Al-Qaedaball världshandelscentrets tvillingtorn i NYC-ikonen New York Cityball och attackerade Pentagon nära Washington DC-ikon DCball. France-icon Franceball försökte mobilisera orientaliska bollar mot terroristgrupper baserade på deras lera och uttrycka hennes vetor på USAballs projekt för att invadera Irak-ikonen i Irakball, tolka den med insikt som en önskan om oljeproblem. Som en vendeta började USAball ett moraliskt bashingste spel mot Frankrike-ikonen Franceball och förklarade ett krig mot terror, gå in i Mellanöstern och invadera afghansk-ikonet Afghanistanboll och Irak-ikonen Iraqball. Under 2005 slog USACatch av orkanen Katrina sig till den dödligaste orkanen för att träffa USA Ball någonsin. USAball har också varit upptagen med att jaga kebabterrorister som ISIS-ikonet ISISball och Al Qaeda-ikonen Al-Qaedaball, som dödades 2011 och gömde sig i Pakistan-ikonen Pakistanballs lera. Samma år ingick USAball och hans NATO-ikon NATO-allierade i Libyen-ikonen Libyaballs multipel personlighetsstörning. USAball har nu givit rättigheter för samma kön och försökte dölja sin korruption. I 2014, USAball and Cuba-iconCubaball för första gången på nästan 50 år. För närvarande, i 2017, USAball och NATO-ikonet NATOball för närvarande engagerar ISIS-ikon ISISball, ISIS-ikonen Boko Haramball, resterna av anhängarna av Al Qaeda-ikonen Al Qaedaball och Taliban-ikonen Talibanball i Mellanöstern. Han har också indirekt gått ihop med långa rivaler som Rysslands-ikonet Russiaball i kampen mot Turkiet-ikonens kebab. Men det har sagts att många av problemen idag är USA: s fel. Hans motstridiga beteende mötte en ny slutsats och en period av osäkerhet. Sedan valet 2016 hade Donald Trump-ikonen en oväntad vinnare chockat världen runt honom. Det blev klart att sakerna håller på att förändras på det globala planet. Den 17 augusti 2017 ägde en vit supremacist rally i Charlottesville som vita nationalistiska grupper attackerade mot demonstranter (till och med var det ett protest mot att ta bort en Robert E. Lee-staty). Och en bil rammade till anti racistiska demonstranter som dödade 1 person och skadade 19 personer. Nyligen har en orkan som heter Hurricane Harvey slog södra Texas-ikonet Texasball som har översvämmade Houston-ikon Houstonball och andra städer med mer än årligt genomsnittligt nederbörd på mer än 50 tum. Och nu är dagen 9/11, 16 år sedan terroristattackerna. Två orkaner slog Floridaball, Puerto Ricoball och United States Virgin Islands Ball som var Irma och Maria. (även Jose) Den 1 oktober 2017 dödades en skytte i Las Vegas som 58 personer och 489 skadades. Detta var en av de mest dödliga skottningarna i Amerika. Den 14 december 2017 röstade FCC att upphäva nätneutraliteten. De avser att upphäva det ännu mer för att göra vinst. Men lite vet FCC att detta kan / kommer att förstöra ekonomin ...